Evelyn Swan
Evelyn Swan, a character in The Elementalists series, is a former professor and, as of Book 1, Chapter 19, the Dean of Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 4, but Your Character doesn't find out who she is until Book 1, Chapter 5. Appearance Professor Swan has brown eyes, tan skin and graying curly black hair. She wears a navy blue sweater with flowers on it, and a red shawl. Personality It is mentioned that she only teaches a special class for Sun-atts and Moon-atts, but there hadn't been any at Penderghast for several years. She is protective of her office and it is rumored that she keeps illegal magickal contraband and potions in there. When taken by surprise, she stutters somewhat as she collects her thoughts and attempts to verbalize them, but she usually leaves abruptly without explaining (to Your Character's confusion). Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 3: Spellbound (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 4: Judgement Day * Chapter 6: Ill Omens * Chapter 7: Office Hours * Chapter 8: Night Magick * Chapter 10: Smoke and Mirrors * Chapter 11: Double Double * Chapter 13: In the Dark (Determinant) * Chapter 16: That's Amorelia * Chapter 18: Blood Moon * Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 5: The Source * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground * Chapter 9: Face To Face * Chapter 12: Ultimatum * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds * Chapter 15: Squad Up * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Your Character She is seen following you in Book 1, Chapter 4. It is rumored that she vouched for you to stay at Penderghast and you believe that she intentionally led you to half of the photo of you as a baby. She later saves you from a shadow monster in Book 1, Chapter 6. In a premium choice of Book 1, Chapter 7, you are able to learn a defense spell from her. In Book 1, Chapter 8, she tells you that you are the first Sun-Att she has ever trained. If you impressed her during your freshman year, she apologizes for not being honest with you at first and allows you to call her either "Swan" or "Evelyn" instead of her new title as Dean Swan. Atlas She is revealed to know Atlas and calls him/her by name when Your Character saves them from the Shade that attacks them in Book 1, Chapter 10. She subsequently reveals to Your Character that she had no idea Atlas had been stuck in the Mirror Dimension this whole time. Theia In Book 2, Swan tells you and Atlas that your mother, Theia, was one of her best friends. In Book, 2, Chapter 15, Evelyn reveals that Theia and her were roomates their freshman year. Gallery Miscellaneous PenderghastFacultySneakPeek.png SneakpeekonstaofthefacultyforTheElementalists.png Trivia * It took her 3 years to develop prescience. * According to Zeph in Book 1, Chapter 5, Professor Swan advises Sun-Atts and Moon-Atts in a one-to-one class. With the exception of Your Character, there hasn't been a Sun or Moon-Att in years. * According to the Sentry in Book 1, Chapter 11, Professor Swan and Dean Goeffe are the only people who have personal portals to the Mirror Dimension in their private quarters. * If you decide to study more with Professor Swan in Book 1, Chapter 13, she tells you that she has no siblings. She also says she had a reputation for spacing out in class when she was a student. * In Book 1, Chapter 18, it is revealed that she is a Blood-Att. She also has her leg severed by The Dread. ** In Book 2, Chapter 5, it is revealed that since she is a Blood-Att, her magick comes from Alma. * In Book 1, Chapter 19, she becomes the new Dean of Penderghast. It is also revealed that her first name is Evelyn. * The name Evelyn is of English origin and means: Desired, light, hazelnut, give life, companionship, peace and harmony. It's a common variant of the French name Aveline. * In Book 2, Chapter 12, you find her graduate thesis, 'A spell for the summoning of shades, using Blood magick to mortalize the life-giving particles of the universe.' There she writes that 'recent rumored attempts to create a shade used the corrupted essences of two dead creatures. An uncorrupted essence can only be harvested using Blood magick, which kills the creature it belongs to. Neither option is ethical. But I've developed a method that uses the matter of life in the world all around us, rather than essences.' References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Teachers